


Coming Home

by BlancheSparkCandela



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancheSparkCandela/pseuds/BlancheSparkCandela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto walks Haruka home. They come to realize they love eachother more than friends rather unexpectedly. A short fluffy Makoto and Haruka moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Free! If i did... It would be a lot less work safe if you catch my drift. Although oddly enough this fic is.

Makoto walks home with Haruka past the ocean as they usually do, this time though, Haruka already got to swim. Their swimming club’s pool had warmed up and Haru hadn't wasted any time before diving in. This time though he wouldn't get sick from it. The sun is low in the sky and the orange light streaks across the road ahead of them. 

 

“Haruka?” Makoto says glancing at Haruka sideways. The black haired boy looks up at his friend next to him. “Do you think I could stay at your place tonight?”

 

“Sure.” Haruka turns back to look out at the water and Makoto smiles softly at the other boy. He has such a one-track mind when it comes to water. It’s cute. 

 

They continued to walk together in silence until they had to turn down the side-street to get to Haruka’s house. They walk side by side and a few kids go running inside a house with their soccer ball just after their mother calls them inside to eat.

 

“We used to be like that after swim practice.” Makoto comments, “Running around with such energy.”

 

“Mmhmmm.” Haru replies. Makoto looks at the other boy’s face before smiling wildly. He taps Haruka’s arm once and then bolts off running to his second home.

 

“Tag! You’re it!” Makoto shouts back at the blue-eyed boy. Haruka runs after him but Makoto’s longer legs carry him farther than his own with each stride. They run up the steps Makoto leading and Haruka not far behind. Makoto reaches the door to haru’s house and his hand smacks against the wood. He turns sideways and leans up against the wall next to the door. Haruka wasn't expecting the other boy to move to where he had. He only manages to slow down a little before running into Makoto’s chest. Reflexively Makoto wraps his arms around the shorter male. Makoto looks down at Haru, panting hard and smiling. 

 

“Sorry…” Haruka mumbles trying to pull away from Makoto.

 

“It’s fine, Haru.” Makoto doesn’t let the other boy pull away just yet. He slides his fingers along Haruka’s cheek then weaves his fingers through dark hair. He pulls the other boy close before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“Makoto!” Haruka’s cheeks tint pink with the blood that has rushed to his face. He buries his face in Makoto’s shirt as his hands clutch white fabric. Makoto blinks then squeezes the other boy.

 

“Haru, lets go inside.” Makoto says softly and Haruka nods in response. He opens the door for the both of them and Haru lets the other boy into his house. The two boys go about their usual routine. Haruka Makes mackerel and they study at the kitchen table before retiring to Haruka’s room where they usually play some video games. 

 

Makoto follows Haruka through his bedroom door and then wraps his arms around the other boy. Haruka smiles and looks up at Makoto over his shoulder. Makoto plants a soft kiss on Haruka’s forehead and smiles. The shorter boy spins around to face the taller boy holding him while still in his embrace. He puts his arms around Makoto’s neck and stands on his toes. Their lips press, tentative and soft at first. The kiss deepens and tongues press against one another. Makoto pushes Haruka back until the back of his legs meet the bed.

 

“Makoto I-”

 

“It’s okay. I won’t...I’m not ready either. I was hoping you wouldn't mind cuddling for a while. I know it’s girly-” Makoto stumbles over his words, trying to find the right ones.

“Yes, please!” Haruka says, almost too quickly, cutting off Makoto’s rant. Makoto chuckles and smiles. They both climb into Haruka’s bed and kiss and cuddle for a while. Haruka eventually grabs the controllers for his playstation and they play video games while Haruka stays curled in Makoto’s arms. They play well into the night and Makoto calls his mom. She approves of him staying at Haru’s for the night. It’s hardly the first time he’s stayed there anyway. This time Haruka doesn’t pull out the sleeping bag though.


End file.
